1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for transradiating objects moving on a conveyor path, such as containers, and in particular to an apparatus for transradiating such objects with a fan-shaped radiation beam disposed substantially perpendicularly to the direction of conveyance of the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for transradiating containers moving on a conveyor device with a fan-shaped radiation beam disposed substantially perpendicularly to the direction of movement of the containers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,568. In this device, a linear accelerator must be employed as the radiator for transradiating large containers. Typical linear accelerators generally have an emission angle in the range of about 15.degree. to about 20.degree. due to inherent limitations. In order to transilluminate an entire container, an extremely large distance is required between the radiator and the receiver. Because of the large distance, the intensity at the radiation receiver is generally not sufficient to monitor filled containers. Another possibility is to undertake partial transilluminations of the object by a meandering relative motion between the container and the system including the radiator and the receiver. An overall image, however, cannot be generated by this techinque because the sub-images always partially overlay. Moreover, repeated back and forth movement of the container or of the radiator-receiver system is necessary. Lastly, tolerance problems exist as a result of the simultaneous movement of the radiator and the receiver, which movement must at least partially be undertaken in the vertical direction.